


Welcome Back KoroSensei

by Firegod



Category: Assassination Classroom, Shimoneta
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegod/pseuds/Firegod
Summary: Sometimes the dead come back.





	1. Chapter 1

For some absurd reason I was give another chance at life, why me huh? God knows there are worthier candidates, people less bloodstained, people less cruel, but here I was alive and a girl for some strange reason.

I thought long and hard on the problem at hand of how this could have occurred but as soon as I started thinking of why and how I came to the conclusion it didn't matter, I was here and this time I was going to be different.

I could be the person I was meant to be, the person who Aguri saw me as and live a life worthy of her. After all I came back maybe she did to, hopefully I won't have to wait long to find out.

Check out the trailer for this fanfic here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POUloPPxk6g


	2. Getting Fucked Over Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you lemon's jam them up your butt hole.

I hate it when a plan goes east, I have a back up plan of course multiple ones a good assassin always does but it’s incredibly annoying. Though I had no one else to blame for this, I thought it would only take me showing him my face to get him to play for my team. He did after all have the stereotypical backstory for joining me, father in prison, save’s people who get unjustly accused of perversion, has a big thing for Anna but it seems society has brain washed him good and through. Uhhhhhhhhh getting fucked over always has added mess and now I had to clean it up with nothing but my mouth.

“Untie me right now.” Tanukichi shouts, as he un-fruitfully try’s to break out of the ropes wearing a terrifying scowl on his face, it would have worked better if there weren’t panties on his head. 

“Your not going to break out of those, the bondage is to tight and I don’t allow any slack anywhere.” I tell him cheerily, I still had control over this situation, even though I had tied him to a chair and in a basement, I just needed something to turn him to my side. 

“Kiss my bum.” 

“Analingus?” I couldn’t help but reply.

“That’s not what I meant.” His face masked in horror at the relzation of how he accidently started a dirty joke off without even meaning to, it’s going to be so much fun to tease him I wonder what he looks like when he explodes.

“Your just to perfect with your set up lines, were like a fist and a brown eye.” 

“How do you get away with saying those things?” He was still mad but I could he tell he was just as curious, hmmm seems like there’s a little pervert between his legs after all.

“With this,” showing him my small pink compact flip phone, “when I enter the code on the phone it disables all the P.Ms in Japan for 3 minutes and it looks like I have 30 seconds left,” a deep sadness swell’s inside me as I tell him how I got into possession of it, “my father gave it to me the day he was carted away by the Decency Squad, he made it to fight the P.Ms it’s our most important weapon in this war.”

“Wait our, there is no our.”

“That’s where your wrong, help me found S.O.X be a dirty joke terrorist with me and stop the lack of depravity in our nation, so we can get to fucking.” I shout brightly, maybe this will get him to turn, freedom of speech gets everybody turned on.

“Never.” He yells at me. I simply sigh at his refusal. I was taking a gigantic risk with my next move but he backed me into a corner and now I have to use that thing.

I smile at him widely as I held up a damning piece of evidence, “This is the rope you used to escape today and I’m sure with a bit of testing they will find your skin cells all over it and you will be arrested as a sex offender.”

“Then I will take you down with me.” He's trying to call out my bullshit but he's already revealed his weakness to me, looks like I have to bring out the big guns.

“If I get caught what you think that will do for the reputation of the school, what would it do to Anna if she found out her best friend this whole time is Koro Sensei.” Blackmailing was always a risky business, when you back a dog into a corner it either cowers or bites you or waits for you to turn around then bite but hopefully this look into my world will tempt him to my side, I know there’s a pervert somewhere deep inside and I will draw it out and hopefully I won’t get bit in the ass, in a non pleasurable way of course. 

“Who say’s your Anna’s bestie.” That was not what I going for, I guess he really does love Anna.

“I do with this mouth.” 

“Well yeah you only have one.”

“Hello girls have 4 mouths.” If not for all those years as an assassin I would have broke down laughing at the expression he made, I couldn’t tell if it was horror or hornyness. He was right on the tipping point I just needed to add a little sugar to this sour black mail pie.

“Plus if you help me I could help you on your quest for love with Anna.”

“Who said anything about love, I don’t have any unnatural feelings towards Anna.” If a boy coming from the least moral school in Japan knew so little about the correlation between love and sex than teaching Japan about them was going to be even harder than I thought, not that I didn’t like it hard it makes the reward all the sweeter. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your feelings and they used to make the world go round, there’s nothing shameful about having them, they should be enjoyed fully not hidden under your bed.”

“So that’s your reason for being Koro Sensei then, to show your perversion to the world?” He gives me that dead eyed look as I gave a firm nod. 

“That’s the basic jist of it," I tap my finger on my chin, "well not really, I have other reasons for being Koro-Sensei but your not ready to hear those yet.” And he would probably would never know either, my past is way to strange and outrageous to make it believable he would just think I’m crazy well more crazy from his perspective.

Tanukichi grumbles, “fine as I have no choice I will join you.”

I cannot help but jump in joy even though I know his loyalty to me is false but I have a chance to turn that false loyalty into a true one. “You will not regret this.” I say as I untie him from the chair as he stands up stretching out all of his kinks.

“I already am.” He mutters. I tackle him in a half hug as I hear the warning sounds of my time running out.

“Oh don’t be such a sour pussy Tanukichi.” I laugh at his outraged screams but inside I am a torrid of emotions and I just cannot help but ask myself, did I make the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a while. I always have trouble writing fan fiction but I have to try because this story needs to be told. feedback is appreciated and please check out the trailer for this Welcome Back KoroSensei


End file.
